


Memento Mori

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Redemption of a Heart [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random moments in Regina Mills' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I. 10 Themes

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina Mills  
> Pairing: Regina/Emma, Regina/Emma/Danielle, Regina/Danielle, Regina/Ruby  
> Date Written: 7-8 December 2012  
> Word Count: 2000  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 4 "20in20" challenge  
> Prompts [in order]: 10 themes [Angry, Sad, Silly, Celebration, Love, Crossover, Villain, Black & White, Hero, Team]; 1 character, 5 relationships; 5 author's choice  
> Summary: Random moments in Regina Mills' life.  
> Series: Redemption of a Heart  
> Spoilers: Considering the entirety of the series through episode 02x09 "Queen of Hearts" up for grabs, though this takes a major AU jink back around episode 01x18 "The Stable Boy"  
> Warnings: Mention of the physical abuse of a child.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was really interesting to write. Twenty drabbles following specific prompts listed below that detailed Regina's life, particularly her childhood in the Enchanted Forest at Cora's hands. Yes, there's some mention of physical abuse because no one can convince me that Cora didn't physically abuse Regina, not with the way Regina acted in "The Stable Boy." I love that my Regina muse could dig deep enough to get all of these done. That she put them all in the "Redemption of a Heart" universe made me a _very_ happy author.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** took a basic look at these. All remaining mistakes are entirely mine. Leave me _constructive_ criticism and I'll happily fix anything you mention.

**i. Angry - Regina & Cora  
Warning:** Mention of physical abuse of a child

"A lady mustn't show her emotions, Regina."

"Yes, Mama," Regina says softly, eyes cast down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Mama."

She isn't really sorry, not in the slightest, but Mama doesn't need to know that. In fact, it's better if she _doesn't_ know that. Regina has no desire to incur her mother's wrath _again_ , not when her back hasn't yet recovered from the first beating. She sucks in a breath as Cora runs a hand down her back almost roughly, but says nothing.

"Good girl, Regina. I'd hate to have to punish you for making me angry once again."

 

**ii. Sad - Regina & Henry Sr.**

Daddy always knows what to do to make her feel better, even when Mama berates him for coddling her. He loves her, she knows it, and he makes sure to shower her with affection, especially when she feels so inconsolable like right now.

"Don't cry, baby girl," he whispers, cradling her in his lap.

"Can't stop," she whispers back. "I didn't mean to make her mad, Daddy. I promise I won't do it again."

"I know you won't, Regina." He strokes her hair, kisses her cheeks, but cannot stop the tears until she falls asleep, heart breaking at her misery.

 

**iii. Silly - Regina & Henry Sr.**

The feathers stick out at crazy angles, haphazardly poking up out of Dark Secret's barely braided mane and tail like so much confetti. Part of her wants to cry at whoever ruined the hours of work it took for her to get his bristly, coarse hair into the intricate braid she's adored since learning how to do it on his dam a year ago when the great mare was pregnant with him. But, try as she might, she cannot be mad because she knows who did it and why.

"Daddy, he's a horse, not a porcupine!" she says and giggles.

 

**iv. Celebration - Regina & Henry Sr.**

Her favorite day of the year was the Winter Solstice. A whole day and night of both revelry and quiet reflection. Mama never cared for the revelry espoused by the servants and the village peasants, preferring to spend her time embroidering the many items to go into Regina's dowry trunk. Daddy, on the other hand, always found a way to take Regina out to join the partygoers, reminding Mama that Regina needed to be seen as accessible to them for when she eventually took over as the lady of the manor. Regina just wanted to have some fun for once.

 

**v. Love - Regina, Henry Sr., Cora, & Danielle, Regina/Danielle  
Warning:** Mention of physical abuse of a child

Looking back, Regina remembers hearing the word often enough to know what it was supposed to mean, but not often enough to believe it when it was said. Deep down, she will swear to her dying day that Mama really does feel maternal affection for her, just not the same way that Daddy feels about her. Daddy is more demonstrative, especially when they're away from Mama's influence, and she has never once doubted his feelings. Mama does say the words, especially when she's punishing Regina for her mistakes, but she can't possibly mean them because she never says them otherwise.

 

**vi. Crossover - Regina, Henry Sr., Cora, Vivienne**  
Crossover w/ _Mists of Avalon_ miniseries

"Lord Henry, Lady Cora," the balding seneschal says in his stentorian voice that always makes Regina cringe, "may I present Vivienne, the Lady of the Lake."

Regina stops her fidgeting the minute the dark-haired woman steps forward toward them. She is mesmerized by the beautiful cloak and gown, not to mention the crescent moon on her forehead. She leans forward, uncaring if Mama punishes her for staring. Vivienne is beautiful and exudes power and peace that call to Regina's very soul.

"I have come for your daughter," Vivienne says. "She has great potential and needs to be trained on Avalon."

 

**vii. Villian - Regina & Cora  
Warning:** Physical abuse of a child

"It's your fault that we're in this situation, Regina," Cora says as the whip snaps across the girl's lower back. She smiles, the gesture almost a grimace, when Regina only whimpers softly in response. "I don't want to have to punish you, my darling, but you simply cannot seem to learn your lessons properly."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Regina whispers. "I'll be good, I promise."

"You always say that, but you never keep your promises. Your father thinks I'm evil to punish you, but we know better, don't we, dear?"

"Yes, Mama," Regina whispers, even though she secretly agrees with Daddy.

 

**viii. Black & White - Regina & Henry Sr.**

Daddy and the horses taught Regina that there are only two options: right and wrong. There is no in between when caring for an animal, especially because they can't communicate with you. There are opportunities to mess up sometimes, but the important things are clearly delineated and cannot be deviated from, no matter what. Life and death can hang in the balance.

Mama is all about nuances. While there is still right and wrong, and Regina's always wrong because Mama's always right, there are gradations that Daddy and the horses don't quibble with.

Regina can never win with Mama's rules.

 

**ix. Hero - Regina & Henry Sr.**

From the moment he first lays eyes on her, Henry knows his little girl will be special, Rumplestiltskin's prophecy aside. He does everything he can to make sure that she'll never want for anything, and she loves him unconditionally in return, much to Cora's disdain. There is nothing that she can ever ask for that he won't find or do for her, with the sole exception of Cora's affections. Even then, Henry sees the utter devotion and adoration every time Regina looks up into his eyes. Even when he can't save her from Cora's beatings, Regina still idolizes him completely.


	2. Part II. 1 Character, 5 Relationships

**i. First Love - Regina/Danielle**

Her very first love will always be her daddy, of course, like it should be. But the moment she first lays eyes on Danielle, known simply as Daniel at the time, she feels a tingle deep inside her belly that startles her. The young stable hand is strong, and kind, and has the most beautiful hazel eyes with blue, green, and gold flecks that mesmerize Regina. But it's the gentleness and affection that Danielle exudes that make Regina fall in love with her all the more. Not even her first affection for Amelia compares to what she feels for Danielle.

**ii. Related by Marriage - Regina & Snow White**

Regina tries to be a good stepmother in the beginning to young Snow White, despite the damage the girl has done. She knows full well the consummate manipulator that her mother is, which is why she tries to make the best of the worst situation in her life. But she simply cannot see past the crushing grief and anger in her heart at Danielle's death every single time she looks on the girl. But she remembers Mama's lessons about a lady and her emotions, and she tries to appear as kind and attentive to the girl as befits her status.

**iii. Maternal Love - Regina & Henry**

"Hush, my baby," she croons, cradling the tiny swaddled bundle closer to her chest. "Mommy's here, Henry, you're safe." She presses her lips to the delicate forehead, thrilled to feel the silken hair tickle her nose. He smells of powder, and sunshine, and innocence. She knows already that she could spend hours just holding him and smelling him. For the first time since Danielle died, Regina feels her heart thawing from the painful frozen prison it became. She owes it all to the woman who offered him up in a closed adoption. "I will never let you down, sweet boy."

**iv. Romance Strikes Again - Regina/Emma**

The woman has been nothing but a thorn in her side from the moment she brought Henry home, and yet Regina cannot stop thinking about her. There's something there, something more than just the connection of the son they share. Regina doesn't want to contemplate the sensations in her chest whenever she sees Emma Swan. She hasn't felt this since Danielle, and she's not sure she's ready for that intensity of affection again, but she doesn't want to lose out on the chance at love again. Danielle would want her to find love again. But will Emma feel the same?

**v. Carnality - Regina/Ruby**

"Such a good girl," Regina says, practically purring the words, and strokes her hand down the long lines of Ruby's back. The younger brunette whines softly and arches into her touch. "Shh, relax, pet. Patience will always be rewarded."

Ruby bites at her lower lip, teeth brightly white against the deep crimson-stained flesh. Without thought, Regina licks her own lips and leans in to savor the temptation of those innocently whorish lips. She swallows Ruby's appreciative moan before finally pulling back and smirks as she pinches a taut nipple.

Ruby whines, "Regina…"

"I told you that patience would be rewarded."


	3. Part III. Author's Choice

**Part III. Author's Choice**

**i. Compare & Contrast - Regina/Danielle, Regina/Emma**

Sometimes it's difficult to tell the difference between them, despite the fact that they're so very much not alike. Danielle was quiet, sweetly innocent, tenderly attentive, absolutely dedicated to her work and her love. Emma, on the other hand, is loud, brash, far from innocent, sometimes easily distracted, but also dedicated to her job and her family. Both adore her utterly despite, or perhaps because of, all her flaws and damaged psyche. Both want nothing more than for her to be happy, no matter the cost. Both soothe her soul in ways no one else ever has or ever will.

**ii. Compulsion - Regina, Emma, & Henry**

The day the curse is finally broken is both the best and worst day she can remember in Storybrooke since Henry came into her life. The thought of losing Henry to keep the curse alive still tears great gaping holes in her heart. Knowing that Gold used "Please" to get her to kill Emma, and keep the curse alive until he could gather enough information to find his son, still rankles. But explaining _why_ she'd done it to Emma, not knowing if the blonde will believe her or save their son, is the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

**iii. Setting Aside Differences - Regina & Snow White**

The first time she speaks to Snow White again, rather than Mary Margaret, is a painful situation she hopes never to experience again. The anger, fear, and pain in the younger woman's eyes are familiar. The surge of hope and adoration reminds her too much of the young girl that idolized her oh so many years ago, back when they were both innocent and idealistic, back before Cora sunk her claws into Snow and her father.

"We need to talk, Regina," Snow says softly. "We need to get past this for Emma's sake, and for Henry's."

"I suppose we do."

**iv. The Untold Story - Regina & Henry**

"Tell me, Mom," Henry says softly.

Regina blinks and stares at him for a long moment. "I don't think that's something--"

"You said everyone has a story," he interrupts her, "but not every story is heard, and not every villain is entirely evil. How am I supposed to believe you if I don't know how the girl Snow White idolized became the Evil Queen?"

Regina's eyes close, heart clenching in her chest at his open curiosity and determination. "Are you sure? It's not pretty."

"It's your story, and you're my mom. Of course, I'm sure I want to know."

**v. Not Alone - Regina/Emma**

Losing the all-consuming anger and need for revenge goes a long way toward redemption. She still gets hit with flashes of such bone-deep hatred for Snow on occasion, the sensation startling her into action before she realizes what she's doing. Thankfully, those moments are brief, usually replaced by an equally deep need for her family's love and acceptance. Emma never questions it when Regina curls into her body with a suffocating hug and a pitiful whimper. She simply holds Regina closer and presses kisses to her temple until the shuddering sobs subside.

"It's okay, Gina," she murmurs. "You're not alone."


End file.
